


ten years from now

by luvityz



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Kinda sci-fi, M/M, Time Travel, seriwoo - Freeform, seriwoo parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvityz/pseuds/luvityz
Summary: serim and woobin uses a time machine to go to the future, and they meet a kid that recognizes them as their parents. both couldn’t hide the blush on their cheeks.
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Kudos: 40





	ten years from now

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea off a prompt generator and i thought it was really cute so made a fic out of it !!

“your father invented this?” woobin’s face was painted with disbelief and humor as he asked the question. “yep!” serim, his best friend, answered excitedly. “it’s a time machine.” he added. woobin just laughed. “y-yeah right.” he mumbled. he wasn’t believing anything that came out from serim’s mouth. “hey, it _is_ a time machine!” serim looked so dead serious. “no kidding?” woobin asked and serim nodded his head.

mr. park, serim’s father, is infamously known as the inventor of their neighborhood. he has tried many inventions, but most of them failed. his neighbors would say to him to stop dreaming and start living a normal life, but it’s mr. park. he doesn’t give up that easily.

serim, his son, is a proud child of his father. he isn’t ashamed to brag about his father’s inventiveness, though there were times he gets bullied for it. most of his schoolmates laugh at him when his father displays a flop invention to the neighborhood. 

all of his schoolmates but woobin. 

woobin was the only person who approached serim when all of the students were making fun of him and his father. during that day, serim’s father introduced an invention he called the “instant ramen maker”. he displayed it in the neighborhood’s park. and you guessed it right; it failed. ramen noodles flew all over, with some even landing flat on people’s faces. it was a shame for the park family. 

woobin was the only one who comforted serim, and they got close after of that. students rarely made fun of serim anymore because woobin was a well known student. he gets all A’s, he’s an incredible singer and he is the son of the school’s principal. students thought serim might be someone special since he caught the attention of a boy like woobin. lucky for serim, he’s a good athlete too. and people would praise him when he showcases his abilities. 

“y-you wanna try it?!” woobin never had the urge to runaway until now. serim was proposing they should try his father’s time machine. “that’s a bad idea serim.” woobin said. “no it’s not! my father tried it last night and it worked!” serim exclaimed. “were you with him?” woobin asked. “n-no. but, he told me he went to the future and saw how the neighborhood changed!” serim said. tried. he was trying to convince woobin. “how so?” woobin asked again, now crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows. “well, the park doesn’t look like a park anymore because it was filled with many trees. and the mall? there were two malls already. father just said there were lots of buildings.” serim said. 

“you’re not lying, are you?” woobin slowly approached serim, with the latter moving backwards. “no, why would i?” serim voiced out and chuckled awkwardly. he stopped moving when he felt a wall behind him, but woobin was still going near him until their faces were just inches away. serim’s cheeks were tinted with a shade of pink. “you sure?” serim nodded and crossed his heart. 

“okay! let’s try it!” woobin said, walking away from serim and went to the machine. serim’s heart was still beating like crazy. “so, how do we get this thing to work?” woobin asked. “well we just get inside, push the buttons where we input the time we would want to travel and viola.” serim explained. “but i have to wear this watch. it indicates the minutes we’re allowed to stay in the said timeline.” serim said and wore a weird looking watch. 

“the time machine looks like a telephone booth.” woobin pointed out as he went inside. “because we will end up in a telephone booth on the other timeline.” serim responded after getting inside. “so, what time do you want to travel to?” serim asked, pointing at the buttons. “i wanna go ten years from now!” woobin exclaimed. “we’re like 26 years old during that time.” serim chuckled as he pushed buttons of their desired time. “hang on ruby, we’re about to travel to the future!”

“ow!” both boys exclaimed as they bumped their heads. “told ya, we’ll end up in a telephone booth.” serim chuckled as he went out of the said booth. 

both boys gasped at the sudden change of environment. the park was not recognizable anymore as fruit-bearing trees were growing. there were tall buildings. lots of them. “s-serim, we’re in the future!” woobin exclaimed. “wait, you don’t look old.” woobin pointed out. “what do you mean i don’t look old?” serim was as confused as woobin. “well i thought our age changes too.” woobin said, scratching his head. serim just giggled. “no dummy, we’re still in our 16 year old selves. that’s why we need to keep it lowkey.” serim said, wearing the cap on his hoodie and woobin did the same. 

“so… you’re saying we can see our future selves? here?” woobin asked. “i think so.” serim answered. “oh my god! we should find them! see what we look like!” woobin exclaimed, getting too excited. this is not the chill and quiet woobin serim knows. “no we can’t do that silly! we don’t want to freak them out.” serim said. woobin pouted his lips. “no, don’t do that.” serim said. “pwease?” woobin’s cuteness is always serim’s weakness, but not this time. “woobin, let’s not okay? plus, we only have 20 minutes to stay here.” serim said, looking at the watch he was wearing. “aw, fine.” 

“so, why don’t we explore the neighborhood before the time runs out?” serim suggested, and woobin smiled widely. “okay!” they started strolling around the city, pointing out the differences of their past and future. “wow, there are indeed two malls now.” woobin spoke. “what are we waiting for? let’s go!”

the two boys went outside the mall with big smiles on their faces. “that was fun. there were new phones too! who would’ve thought a new brand would take over apple?” woobin said. “you’re so talkative now.” serim suddenly pointed out. “is that a bad thing?” woobin asked. “no, i like it. it’s new, and i like it.” serim said, and he didn’t miss woobin’s shy smile and pink cheeks.

“l-let’s go get some ice cream!” woobin said and walked over to an ice cream truck. there were a few kids, running back and forth from the truck and park. woobin ordered strawberry while serim got mint chocolate. “i still don’t get why some people like mint choco.” woobin mumbled. “you’re near perfect woobin but you just have one flaw.” serim commented. “what is it?” woobin asked. “you hate mint choco.” serim’s answer got them both laughing. 

“papa, dad!” serim and woobin didn’t mind the kids shouting and running along the streets as they continued walking. “hey papa, dad!” they both stopped in their tracks when they felt something or _someone_ hit them from behind. they looked at their backs and saw a kid, his age around 11 years old. “a-are you talking to us?” serim asked. “well, who else would i be talking to?” he answered. “you are?” woobin asked.

“i’m your son. do you not recognize me?” serim and woobin widened their eyes. _son?_

“you’re o-our s-son?” woobin stuttered. _does this mean—_

“yes. the two of you got married three years ago. then you adopted me at cloud 9 orphanage. did you forget?” the kid’s statement made the two boys blush. they looked at each other for a moment before breaking eye contact. 

“wait, the two of you look so young. and i thought you were at work! why are out here getting ice cream? and papa, you like mint choco?!” the kid said all at once. serim and woobin were still processing the information that this kid in front of them was their son from the future. “u-uh, well your dad and i wanted to get some break! and yes, mint choco’s my fave!” serim spoke. woobin looked at him in confusion, and serim just signalled to him to go with the flow. “y-yeah! work has got us stressed, so we’re here!” woobin added. “...okay. why don’t we go home now?” the kid said. 

_3 minutes._ “we gotta get out of here.” serim whispered to woobin, pointing to his watch. “u-um, unfortunately son we gotta go back to work since our break just ended. s-see you later!” serim said as he started walking. “go back home, watch out for cars!” he added as he dragged woobin along. “wait!” woobin stopped and approached the kid. “what’s your name?” he asked in a gentle voice. the kid looked at him weirdly but answered anyway.

“my name’s park sejin, dad.”

when the two boys got out of the time machine, the air was filled with awkwardness. they were still speechless from the amount of details they got regarding their future. maybe it wasn’t such a good idea.

“so, you took my last name huh?” serim said, and woobin chuckled and hit him lightly. “well, i wasn’t expecting that.” woobin responded. “i guess we’re not just best friends forever, but partners for life too.” serim said and took woobin’s hand, intertwining it with his. 

_seems like traveling to the future wasn’t a bad idea after all._

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed reading it as much as i did while writing this! let's be friends too i'm @woobination on twt <3


End file.
